Her side, My thorn
by sarcasticasalways
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. Bella gets to keep her family and have a daughter of her own. Rosalie is extremely jealous and we find out what she left behind the others didn't. I suck at summarys but please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I've been reading a lot of stories on here and I totally love them all. However, what about what happens when Bella changes and how Rosalie feels towards her. The bitterness she feels that she got to keep her human family and Rosalie never did. Well I'll write a chapter and if you guys like it let me know and I'll write more.

–The Cullen House–

BPOV

I sat on the couch while Nessie was showing me her day as usual. She could talk perfectly well but still her images were a million times more powerful than her words. The images started to get shorter and soon she was just smiling up at me with her perfect, big, dark brown eyes that I knew all too well. I smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head. I heard Edward descending the stairs and before I knew it he was standing in front of me with a very disgruntled look.

"What is it Edward?" My mind was racing. I lifted my shield so Nessie wouldn't hear. _Volturi!? _

"No! My love, I would whisk you and Renesmee away before you even had a chance to ask why. I just got back from hunting with Alice and Rosalie and...we had a very interesting conversation." He spoke beautifully as always but the underline of worry seeped through.

"Edward, I'll go put Renesmee down for her nap. Then you and I can go for a nice walk." I stayed as calm as possible but was worrying all the more. He chuckled softly. "Bella, you are a horrible actress, even now." I shot him a glare and a growl which sent him laughing even more.

By the time we began our walk it was starting to get dark out. Thank goodness I can see at night and am less clumsy because otherwise this would be a disaster. Edward took my hand gently and we were walking towards the woods. I couldn't wait any longer so once I knew we were out of ear shot from the rest of the family I egged Edward on.

"Edward, please, tell me what is going on?" I pleaded. He looked down at me and kissed my cheek. "Love, sit down, we'll talk." He sat down then pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled very comfortably and leaned my head against his neck.

"Bella, while we were on our hunt earlier Rosalie...decided to vent to me. How she was keeping her thoughts from me for this long I have no idea. Alice was a little shocked herself because Rose decided to tell us this last minute. Alice had no idea." He paused, most likely for dramatic effect.

"Edward, spill it!" I shouted a bit too loud for the woods. He laughed quietly and kissed the top of my head.

"Rosalie is extremely mad at you. You got to keep your human life and have a vampire life as well. She never got that. Once she was changed she lost everything. Her family, friends, and the whole town she loved. You still have Charlie and Renee and to top it off, we have a beautiful daughter together. She is very jealous of you and resents this life a lot more now." His last sentence was faded and remorseful. My mouth dropped a bit and I'm sure if I could cry, tears would be flowing. Instead my eyes just stung were tears would be.

Edward picked up on my sorrowful look and started to comfort me. "Love, it's not your fault at all. This is her problem. I just thought I should let you know! I'm so stupid, what's wrong with me? I'm so sorry Bella, please forgive me!" His words were quick but I understood each so clearly.

"I can't believe this. What did Alice say?" I whispered. "She doesn't feel that way. She's so happy for you! She loves being your sister! She loves being and Aunt and she loves the fact that we all still have Charlie and Renee and even Phil." He was trying really hard to keep me calm and right now I wished more than ever to have Jasper sending me calm waves right now.

"Who was the person Rosalie misses the most?" I questioned wondering if there was something he never told me. I was right.

"Her sister, Gale. She was thirteen when Rosalie was changed. For years Rose watched her sister grow up, marry, have children, then eventually die. Rose stopped watching her niece and nephew once Gale passed away. It hurt too much. We all still have family alive, just very distant family. Rose was the only one who actually kept in reach, just never seen." His words stung like daggers.

I couldn't imagine myself leaving my mother or Charlie. I would be devastated. Life with out my wonderful daughter had now become imaginable. I even got to keep Jacob! No wonder Rosalie hated me. I even began hating me.

"Please, tell me her story Edward." I begged still in his lap. "Maybe she should be the one to tell you Bella." He kissed me passionately, trying to make me forget. It didn't work. I stood up and began running. Within half a second he was next to me. "Bella are you sure you want to know?"

I lifted my shield again. "Yes Edward. I need to know." With that I took off faster. My new born strength was still with me and I was ahead of Edward in no time.

OKAY LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING! If I do keep going here is a quote from next chapter.

Rosalie: You're lucky I don't rip you apart and set you on fire!!


	2. Chapter 2

**butterfly02 and TwlightatMidnight you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews! Okay I'll write another chapter and see how it goes! **

When we reached the main house only Jasper and Esme were in the living room. They were having a conversation about schools or some sort that we heard about half a mile away.

"Where is everyone?" I asked calmly. Esme and Jasper looked up at Edward and I and must have guessed something was going on that we weren't telling them. Esme gave a warm motherly smile which Edward and I both returned pleasantly.

"Carlisle is at the hospital on an emergency case, Alice and Rosalie are working on organizing the first bathroom again, and Emmett is ... well... being Emmett somewhere." Esme spoke, laughing a little at the end of her statement. I suddenly felt a relief wash over me.

"Jasper, I'm quite okay." I smiled at him. His lips etched into a smile which took the distraction off of his many scars. They weren't horrible looking in the least, but I was still getting use to seeing him in this way.

"Alright sis, if you're sure." I smiled back at him. It was nice to hear him say I was his sister and no longer the clumsy human he once could make fun of too easily. Edward wrapped his arms around me then swung me up bridal style and began walking me to his old room.

"Edward, I can walk." I huffed, pouting slightly. "Bella, if you really wanted to, you would have been out of my arms and on your feet." He laughed his velvety laugh. I sighed and snuggled close to him as we walked up the stairs, he was going human pace for a change. I suddenly realized what he was doing and jumped out of his arms before we reached the door. I took a straight dash towards Rosalie's room and threw the door open.

"Rosalie, I need to talk to you." I said with a slight shake to my voice. She was sitting on her bed looking at some pictures. They had a yellow tint to them which only meant the were old. I looked and I saw a little girl standing next to a human Rose.

"You really want to know Bella?" She hissed at me. Her eyes held a mean stare but I just nodded my head. Edward was standing at the door way and I could feel his presence. Rosalie pointed at the floor for me to sit, so I did only to be joined by Edward.

"I figured you would betray me. You're lucky I don't rip you apart and set you on fire!! I swear sometimes Edward I believe you don't think. That was between you and I." She spat out.

I took a big gulp. "Well now it's between you and me." It was more of a whisper than a threat but it was there. She just glared and took a sigh.

"Fine. When I was still human I had a sister named Gale. She was the most precious thing in my life besides myself. I loved seeing her, playing games with her, shopping with her, doing everything with her. She was twelve, big blonde curls, big blue eyes, she was so beautiful. I always knew, deep in my heart, that she would probably grow up to be more beautiful than me." I took a gasp at that. Of all things, someone pretty than Rose? Well, then again, she was only human back in those days.

"Just listen." She spat again. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. I smiled in return and put attention back on Rosalie.

"Anyways. When what happened...happened, Gale was very torn up. When I could put some kind of control on myself I went back to see her. I knew she wouldn't be able to see me so I would go at night to watch her sleep. The first night I caught her up and had to be very careful. She was screaming at the top of her lungs in the mirror trying to break it. It still hurts me to think about it." She took a long pause then remembering the moment.

My own heart, well what should have been a heart, was hurting itself. Rosalie spoke with such compassion for another person. This was certainly a new side to her. During this pause, from the cottage, Edward and I heard Renesmee.

"Mooooooooooooommmmmmmmmy! Daaaaaaaaadddddddddddyyyyy!" Her sweet voice filled our ears as far away as we were. Rosalie huffed in disappointment and anger and I felt a pinch of guilt float through me.

"I can go get her Love." Edward sighed. I felt bad, he shouldn't have to but I did want to hear Rosalie's story. I looked back at Rosalie who was intently staring at the pictures on her bed. I sighed.

"If you don't mind." He laughed a bit and kissed me quickly before dashing to Renesmee's side. Rosalie took notice and began telling her tale again, while looking at the pictures.

"You know Bella, every time I hear her scream Mommy, I want to run to her. I never got to have a family, you did. I had to lose my family, you didn't. You have had the perfect life, twice now." She hissed at me.

I don't know what broke in me but something did. "You know what Rosalie, no I haven't had the perfect life. I don't know if you remember, but I almost lost my life a thousand times over. I've become depressed and ready to die in order to hear Edward's voice when he left me. I had to break Jacob's heart more times than I can count because I couldn't be with him. Day in and day out I knew I would be changing and as scared as I was I knew I couldn't live without Edward. So I've had my share of heart break, trauma, and drama. Don't think it's always perfect, you know it isn't."

Rosalie glared at me with angry, evil eyes. "You little brat." Was all I heard before she pounced. It was too quick for me to react but slow enough that I could see it happening. I didn't even have Edward to protect me right now...


End file.
